


Soirée lecture... enfin presque

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [Post Endgame] Ce soir là, comme d’habitude, ils étaient installés dans le salon en train de lire sur le canapé. Ils avaient retrouver cette habitude facilement, ça avait commencer après qu’ils se soient installés au Saint des Saints de New-York. Ils parlaient un peu, mais ils étaient la plupart du temps silencieux, et ils lisaient.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Soirée lecture... enfin presque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> C'était censé être pour ton anniversaire Leia :pleading_face:  
> Je t'aime fort et j'espère que ce petit texte tout doux te plaira :orange_heart:

_Cinq ans_. Stephen avait encore du mal a réalisé qu’il s’était passé cinq ans malgré les quelques mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la bataille. Il était mort, il était revenu à la vie. En quelque sorte. Il avait ramener le jeune Peter et ceux qui se nommaient eux-même les _Gardiens de la Galaxie_ sur Terre. Et ils avaient été plongé presque immédiatement dans la bataille.  
  
Ensuite tout avait été très vite. Thanos avait été vaincu, Stark s’était sacrifié pour ça, et quelque part Stephen culpabilisait. Stark laissait derrière lui sa femme et sa fille.  
  
Ensuite il avait du aller à Kamar Taj, puis, au Saint des Saints de Hong Kong, et ensuite à celui de Londres. S’assurer que tout était en ordre, qu’il n’y avait pas de problème. Après cinq ans d’absence c’était l’une des choses les plus importantes qu’il avait du faire. D’autant plus qu’il n’avait pas été le seul à faire partie des victimes de Thanos.  
  
Dire qu’il avait été heureux de revenir au Saint des Saints à New-York était un euphémisme, il était de retour chez lui. Enfin. C’était bon d’être chez soi.   
  
Et de retrouver Wong aussi. Et oui, d’accord, il lui avait fallut du temps pour réalisé qu’il tenait à Wong. Beaucoup. Oui, d’accord, il l’aimait. Et il avait eu du mal à l’admettre, a lui-même bien sûr. Clairement il n’était pas prêt à dire quoique ce soit à Wong. Parce qu’il n’était pas sûr qu’un tel aveu serait bien vu par son ami. Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à bien s’entendre, et à devenir ami. Stephen ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Et oui, il craignait que Wong choisisse de retourner à Kamar Taj s’il lui disait. Alors il gardait le silence.

.

Ce soir là, comme d’habitude, ils étaient installés dans le salon en train de lire sur le canapé. Ils avaient retrouver cette habitude facilement, ça avait commencer après qu’ils se soient installés au Saint des Saints de New-York. Ils parlaient un peu, mais ils étaient la plupart du temps silencieux, et ils lisaient.  
  
L’ancien chirurgien trouvait la situation assez amusante, avant il empruntait en douce les livres de la bibliothèque de Kamar Taj, au nez et à la barbe -inexistante- de Wong, ce qui avait souvent fait râler ce dernier. Et maintenant ils passaient leurs soirées à lire ensemble. Enfin quand Stephen parvenait à se concentrer sur son livre, et qu’il ne se perdait pas dans ses pensées. Ce qui lui arrivait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps.  
  
Un poids sur son épaule faillit faire sursauter le sorcier, mais il réalisa vite que ça n’était que Wong, qui s’était endormit. Stephen prit le livre que Wong n’avait pas lâcher et mit un marque page avant de le poser sur la table, avec son propre livre. Ça n’était pas comme s’il avait lu après tout. Il s’installa confortablement en faisant attention à ne pas risquer de réveiller Wong. Il était fatigué, de faire attention à ses gestes et à ce qu’il disait.  
  
Stephen ne remarqua pas le léger sourire de l’autre homme alors qu’il sombrait à son tour dans le sommeil.  
  
La cape bougea d’elle-même pour les recouvrir. Si elle avait pu parler, elle aurait dit que ces deux-là étaient des idiots, et elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait devoir intervenir pour qu’ils arrêtent d’être aussi borné et aveugles.


End file.
